headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Henderson
| aliases = Michael Henderson Inspector Mike Henderson Inspector Michael Henderson | continuity = DC Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Detective; Inspector | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis | associations = Metropolis Police Department Metropolis Special Crimes Unit | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Supergirl, Vol. 5 #37 | final appearance = | actor = }} Michael "Mike" Henderson is a fictional police inspector and a supporting character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is associated with the Supergirl line of titles and first appeared in ''Supergirl'', Volume 5 #37 in March, 2009. Biography Mike Henderson was a detective with the Metropolis Metacrimes Division. He was called in to investigate the apparent murder of former C.I.A. agent, Ben Lockwood, aka Agent Liberty. After Liberty's body was found floating face down in the bay, he was brought ashore where Henderson confirmed his identity. He consulted on the matter with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane. Henderson had Agent Liberty's body brought to the Metropolis City Hospital where he personally supervised a process to try and remove Liberty's battlesuit. Before the process could be completed however, Lucy Lane, entered the hospital, pulled rank and had Agent Liberty's body removed. Henderson did not gave up in his investigation into Agent Liberty's death and eventually discover a break in his case, which his tech crew gathered enough information to pull an image from the hard drive in Agent Liberty's battlesuit, revealing his murderer to be the mysterious Superwoman. Supergirl, Volume 5 #39 (May, 2009). Written by Sterling Gates. Artwork by Jamal Igle and Talent Caldwell. Henderson consulted with Supergirl into helping to identify Superwoman's identity. His contact with Supergirl, however, brought him under criticism from Commissioner Bill Henderson and Lucy Lane for endangering national security. He was later attacked by Superwoman, who fired a deadly blast of heat vision at the inspector. Fortunately, Supergirl arrived and battled Superwoman, who was then revealed to be Lucy Lane. Though wounded, Henderson saved Supergirl from Reactron. Supergirl, Volume 5 #41 (July, 2009). Written by Sterling Gates. Artwork by Fernando Dagnino. Henderson was hospitalized and later visited by Supergirl, who left flowers and a thank-you card at his bedside. Supergirl, Volume 5 #42 (August, 2009). Written by Sterling Gates. Artwork by Jamal Igle. Abilities Powers Skills * Firearms * Investigation * Leadership Notes & Trivia * * Mike Henderson shares the same surname with Bill Henderson, another police inspector and current commissioner with the Metropolis Police Department, and Special Agent Henderson of the FBI but they are not related. * Mike Henderson worked out of Police Precinct 55 in Metropolis. See also External Links * Appearances * Supergirl Vol 5 37 * Supergirl Vol 5 38 * Supergirl Vol 5 39 * Supergirl Vol 5 40 * Supergirl Vol 5 41 * Supergirl Vol 5 42 References